The present disclosure relates to a user interface and a process to support a user in the operation of a touch-sensitive control unit. In particular, the present disclosure relates to the support of a driver of a means of locomotion in the operation of a control unit, arranged in a fixed manner in the means of locomotion, while exercising the task of driving.
The prior art discloses vehicles equipped with human-machine-interfaces (HMI) whose screens can display elective contents and interaction areas. Likewise, turn/push regulators, pushbuttons and other mechanical elements are also known for operation, such as touch-sensitive surfaces, comprising capacitive sensors, for example. In addition, systems are known in which a user gesture made in front of a screen is detected, without contact with the control unit being required. Such an operating step is called “hovering”. Here the gestures are detected through optical sensors (cameras) and alternatively or additionally through capacitive sensor technology, and are associated with a predetermined button. In this connection, reference is made to the operating system “Windows 8”™ and to the “Air View”™ of the Samsung Galaxy S4™.
WO 2009/062677 A2 shows a multimode user interface of an infotainment system for inputting and presenting information, in which gestures combined with voice commands are used to call up predefined functions. Here capacitive sensors are used to detect touch/gestures, and a voice recognition system is used to detect voice commands.
There is a need in the art to support a user in the operation of a user interface, especially while he is exercising the task of driving.